


Angels to Watch Over You: Liz

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt.  Story 5: Liz Shaw; "003. Ends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

“I’ve had it! I can’t work with that insufferable man any longer.” Dr. Elizabeth Shaw threw up her hands in exasperation as she stormed into Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart’s office. “Brigadier, I know I told you I’d stay until the end of the month, but I can’t work with him anymore. He’s being utterly ridiculous.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Shaw. How nice to see you, too,” the Brigadier remarked drily. “Please, do come in.”

“Brigadier, I can’t work with him. He doesn’t treat me as though I were an associate; more like an errand girl. ‘Hold this for me, Liz’ and ‘Be a dear and fetch my spanner, would you, Liz?’, as though I weren’t a fully qualified Doctor myself. Several times over, I might add. I’d like to move my resignation date forward to today, if possible.”

“That can be arranged. Are you sure we can’t convince you to stay around longer, though? I’m sure the Doctor will miss you and your knowledge greatly.”

She laughed bitterly. “Miss my knowledge? Don’t be ridiculous, Brigadier. All he wants is someone to pass him his tools when he works on that car of his, to hold his test tubes, and tell him just how brilliant he is.”

The Brigadier raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

“See? You know it’s true, too. Now, I’m very sorry, but I just can’t stay here any longer. I have an actual career waiting for me back at Cambridge; one that doesn’t involve my life being at risk from alien intruders on a daily basis.” And with that, she left the office.

As she walked out of UNIT HQ, she didn’t look back. In doing so, she completely missed the two stone angels that flanked the gate, their hands covering their eyes.


End file.
